Frantic
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: They were lost and helpless when the ones who supported them disappeared. They needed support so they found each other. One-Shot. Negi/Setsuna


Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

Start 1:25 AM

-Frantic-

Frantic kisses trailing on each other bodies as a film of sweat covered their entangled forms. Passionate moans and hard panting echoed off the walls as their rhythm rose in intensity. Eventually their session drew to an end as both members were spent from their mindless indulgence with each other.

Their breathing slowly ebbed away as the ticking of the clock grew louder and louder. Eventually the girl turned as looked towards the boy. "I'm only using you to-," she started but before she could complete her sentence he interjected. "I know." He silenced her then in there and just basked in silence and the ticking.

Her eyes shimmered and tears were starting to form, "Why. Why would you let me do this to you?" She whispered out so desperate to find some sort of understanding, she wanted him to hate her. To throw her away like she threw away the one she was supposed to protect.

"I'm using you too," his voice faltered when he uttered those words. He looked to her and she stared back and then she realized they came to an understanding. They were using each other to feel, to make the hurt disappear, and most of all to forget the memories of what had happened.

Both of them stayed in the bed until the sun cracked through the blinds and broke the darkness of night. He leaned closer and kissed gently her, "Please help me, I'll be lost without you, I can't help but be selfish right now," he whispered while savoring her womanly scent.

"If we be selfish with each other, wouldn't we be unselfish by helping each other?" She breathed back at him. He smiled warmly at her, somewhat hallow and a shell of its original form but it was going somewhere. He held her close to his body and eventually both of them dozed off into a quick afternoon nap.

The clock continued to tick.

Eventually both boy and girl got up and redressed themselves, making small talk and throwing blushes at each other. Bumping into each other like bumbling moths in the haze of dust, mumbling incoherent words of apology they took a step out of the bedroom and began their morning ritual.

He brewed tea. She showered. He cooked breakfast. She prayed at her small alter. He brushed his teeth. They sat at the table and ate quietly acknowledging each other with small nods and smiles. They knew they had to confront the dark secret behind their passionate fling of denial, but they held it off until they were able to handle the stress and to rebuild their lost support.

So time passed.

Their selfish reasoning slowly fading away as a rekindling of their lost love started to burn within each other re-igniting the cold hearths in their bodies. Whispers and rumors grew about the two; those who knew about the secret could only be relieved. Others who knew nothing pointed and exclaimed.

They didn't care though, they were happy in their own little world. With each other they could start growing again, living and breathing without the weight of their secret bringing them down. They started acting like a real couple; gifts and dates were a regular between the two.

Romantic gestures grew and grew, but nothing as the first time they came together to forget what they needed to. They would never reach that peak again until they fully came to terms with what transpired that night.

More time passed.

He sat there on the couch waiting for her to finish her shower. He stared around the small flat for a bit; glad they had moved out of the boarding room. It brought too many painful memories of those who were no longer there to share it with. In his pajamas he yawned and stretched before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sleepy?" She giggled at him as he playfully pulled her over his head and she laid her head in his lap. He grinned cheekily at her before growing slightly somber.

The silence grew.

"I think it's time," he started hesitantly, it was a topic neither of them had talked about since the night before… She sniffled and her eyes watered slightly. "I think its time too," agreeing with her waning voice. They both agreed but where to start with baring their souls to each other?

The silence continued.

"Do you miss her?" He soothed her, supporting her with his love and warmth. No longer a simply replacement for the hole in each other hearts, they knew that they had grown far past that stage to feel used by each other. "Of course I miss her," her voiced cracked, "I think about it all the time, how I could have… should have…" her voice trembled and gave out.

She started to sob quietly into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, I'm here." He cooed out into her ear as she held him tighter. She was the strongest most righteous girl he knew, who wasn't usually an emotional person. Showing this side of her meant that she trusted him with every being of her body and he was glad that she did.

Tears still streaming she continued to tell her tale even if her heart was aching. "I kneeled next to her for so many god-forsaken hours, hoping that she would come to. Hoping that she would open her eyes and take back her last words." He was slightly confused but let her continue her story. "She told me, 'I'm dying aren't I? Don't shake your head; I'm fine with it. Please don't cry it'll make me feel bad about this. Please find another heart to call yours and only yours. I want you to be happy, if I die. I release you from my bond.'"

Her tears were dried as she hiccupped once or twice. "Do you miss her?" She asked him this time as he stared out into nothing. He thought about it for a moment carefully choosing his words. "I miss her, there's not a day where I think there was more I could have done to save her. The empty feeling was overwhelming when I realized what had happened."

"Do you know what she told me before she died?" She shook her head slowly, hoping it wouldn't affect their budding relationship. "She told me in her last words to be happy, to move on even if she wasn't going to. 'Remember me, but don't let me get in the way of your happiness. There are others to love, others to share experiences and memories with, don't forget that.' With the last of her strength she kissed me and closed her eyes the final time."

By this point he was wailing from the overbearing pain of loss, she pulled him in and tried to calm him down again. "Did you do what she said? Did you find another one?" Her curiosity grew slightly, she knew there were other potential romantics in his life but she wanted to be so sure.

"I found you didn't I?" He smiled at her with tear stained eyes. "Yeah you did, and I found you." They gently kissed and shared their moment of serendipity together. If they had not lost at the same battle they would have never found each other. They were sad and mournful that they had lost loved ones, but they did not regret making the decision to be with each other.

That evening they left their modest flat to the Mahora Cemetery.

Together they stood in front of two stones side by side.

"Hello Asuna-san, it's me, Negi." He felt his hand clasped by her hand. "I remember when you told me to move on and find another person. I'd like to introduce her formally even if you did meet her before." She stood in front of the stone and bowed slightly, "Hello again Asuna-san, it's me, Setsuna. I wish to have your blessing with Negi as we might move onto the next step. I'm glad that you told him to move on and find another person to spend his life with, because if you didn't he wouldn't have found me."

He smiled at Setsuna as she laid a delicate bouquet of carnations and tulips upon the grave. Together they shifted to the right and stood in front of a second grave. "Ah… Hello ojo-sama. Even though I hated the last words you gave me I'm glad you gave them to me anyways. Without them I might have wallowed in despair and disappeared without Negi. I hope you approve of our union and hope you give us your blessing."

She smiled at Negi as he stuck incense and replaced the older red forget-me-not with a fresh white forget-me-not.

They both stood up and moved between the two stones. Holding each other's hands they bowed deeply. "Thank you for giving us the words and courage to move on and find each other." They spoke in unison and felt their bond tighten as the final loose strings tied themselves up.

They strolled out of the Mahora Cemetery at a leisurely pace and enjoyed the afternoon with each other's company. The weight of their burden lifted they could smile and act far more carefree and unrestrained with each other.

That night they came home to their shared flat and repeated their actions all those nights ago when they needed to have the pain leave. This time it was slow, savory, and they did it to enjoy it with each other not to forget. As their momentum slowed they basked in the afterglow with their bodies pressed up against each other.

"I love you Setsuna," he told her in a strong voice knowing that this was the first time either of them had voice any sort of affection aloud. Smiling with full force she kissed him and spoke the words they both longed to hear. "I love you Negi." He held her hand as they both started to doze off.

Together they drifted into bliss knowing fully well that they would be alright as long as they had each other.

-Frantic-

End 2:36 AM.

Not bad for a little more than an hour of writing.

I love Negi/Setsuna and I just got into the series about 2-4 days ago. Absolute adoring the pairing, followed by Negi/Konoko. I love those two. Hopefully I'll get inspiration to write a few more one shots and continue with my other stories.


End file.
